Cartoon Network VS Nickelodeon
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: Parody of MK vs DC universe for this section. The two universes are being merged by Lord Nitro. The CN and Nicktoons must fight each other to defend the peace. Who would win? Danny Phantom and Nicktoons? Or Ben Tennyson and CN heroes?
1. End of Fuse and Nitro

A/N: It's been a while since I wrote an Cartoon X-Over. This time, I will do it right this time. It's another Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe parody. I know I am already doing a AAS vs SSB but I decided to do this one since this had meaning to cartoons. Anyway, enjoy.

Cartoon Network VS Nickelodeon:

Chapter 1: The end of Fuse and Nitro:

Nickelodeon:

**The race has ended, but they swift and change like an endless dream. The Nitro's defeat should have marked our victory against their plans to conquer the world. Instead, it opened a new struggle for our independence. **

The ultimate race has ended with the villains retreating. Nitro came out of a portal and gasped for breath. Invader Zim came out of the portal and looked at the defeated alien.

"Mawgu would be displeased for your inadaptability to take Smash World" Zim said crossly to Nitro.

Nitro roared and threw a claw at the ground. "Hold your tongue, freak!"

Zim snarled "Your failure cost us all!"

"SHUT UP!"

Suddenly, someone leaped down from the pillars. It was a teenaged boy who has white hair, green eyes and wears a black and white hazmat suit with a fiery white 'DP' emblem on his chest.

"Danny Phantom!" Nitro snarled and tired to charge at him. But as he drew in close, Danny punched him which make him topple backwards and fall down.

"Nitro, you're invasion has broken many rules of this world!" Danny said angrily "Your evil plans were foiled by us. Even now, you allies are abandoning you."

Nitro turned around and sees Zim was trying to escape through a portal.

"ZIM, YOUR MISERABLE TRAITOR!" Nitro roared as he charged at him and punched Zim away from the portal. Zim slowly sat up.

As Nitro was about to finish him off, Danny decided to stop Nitro from killing Zim.

"ETCO BLAST!"

He shot his Etco Blast at Nitro hitting him onto the portal. Bowser screamed as he was engulfed by the portal.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Nitro roared as the portal glowed brighter and then explodes. Danny and Zim shielded himself.

When it died down, Danny and Zim saw that the portal was gone, and Nitro with it. Danny turned and walked towards Zim and held him tightly on the neck.

"DDD…Danny… heheehe… long time no see…?" Zim squeaked.

"Nick World will never fall to the forces of darkness, Zim" Danny said "Your judgment shall be sealed in the Ghost Zone for your punishment!"

And with that, Danny and Zim disappeared as Danny takes him to the Ghost Zone to seal Zim in.

Cartoon Network:

**Planet Earth. The beautiful planet on Earth. This is where we stood our final stand against Fuse, his Planet Fusion and his plans of domination of merging earth with Planet Fusion. But what seemed victory was only the beginning.**

The ruined city was seen as up in the sky, Chromastone held up a defeated Lord Fuse into the air. At the end of the battle, Chromastone and his team of heroes had defeated Fuse and foil his plans to merge this world with Planet Fusion.

"It's over, Fuse."

"Don't be so sure, kid."

Chromastone then punched Fuse so hard we went crashing back on the ground forming a huge creator and dust. Chromastone flew down but he was encountered by 2 children and a skeleton wearing a black cloak. The idiotic boy is called Billy, the evil mean girl is Mandy and the skeleton is the Grim Reaper.

"Took you long enough, Ben!"

"Mandy…" Chromastone snarled as he stood towards Mandy. "You threatened the safety of earth just to satisfy your thirst of vengeance against the Kids Next Door. You let yourself allied with Fuse."

"So who cares! I don't care if this world is destroyed!" Mandy said.

Suddenly, they turned around. Fuse was trying to get away through a portal.

"Hey man, look! Fuse's getting away back to hell!" Grim called. "He's going to escape!"

"This isn't over, heroes! Once I kill you, I take your planet as my own!"

"Don't be too sure" Chromastone said as he launched a huge beam attack at Fuse. Fuse was stuck through the portal by Chromastone's attack.

"You…" Fuse screamed as he and the portal exploded. After it was gone, Chromastone glowed green and revealed a teenaged boy with brown hair, green eyes, a green jacket with a 10 on it, black shirt, blue jeans and have a green alien watch on his arm. His name is Ben Tennyson. He turned to Mandy.

"Nice job, hero. Now who's gonna clean up this mess?" Mandy asked as she looked at the mess. But Ben grabbed her arm.

"Not so fast! You're under arrest, Mandy!" Ben said "but this time, it will be much more secured than the Otherworld, like the Null Void."

"What?" Ben knocked out Mandy and walks away taking Mandy with her.

"Don't worry, Mandy. Ben'll make sure you get a good view on Earth" Grim laughed.

"Goodbye, Mandy. I'll miss you!" Billy sobbed.

But little did Ben and Danny know, this is only the beginning.

To be continued…

a/n: yep. The war has just started. I will mix up the chapters so it goes into order. The cast so far are...

Danny Phantom plays Raiden (since everyone love Danny Phantom I think, why not)

Nitro from the Nicktoons racing Nitro plays Shao Kahn

Invader Zim plays Quan Chi

Ben Tennyson from Ben 10 Alien Force plays Superman

Mandy plays Lex Luthor (she's evil)

Grim and Billy play as extra

Fuse, the evil villain from Fusion Fall, plays Darkseid

Be warned though, I know alot about CN and not much on Nicktoons and I try to make it a lot different from Jussonic and other's made stories so I won't make the fights long since I have trouble with those. Anyway, I'll update soon.


	2. Cartoon Network: Johnny Test

A/N: Phew. Talk about killing on pain. Anyway, the story will go in order as the storyline goes, so first we go to the CN universe and we see Johnny taking on the Eds and Bloo. But then an evil teacher appears and Johnny attacks a boy genius. Enjoy.

Chapter 2: Johnny Test:

An old TV is shown at the ruined city of Townsville.

"Reports are coming in as Fuse was defeated by Dexter's forces as well as Ben Tennyson. In fact the invasion is over, the looting continues."

Suddenly three boys ran to a hidden alleyway. The tallest boy is very dumb and has short hair and yellow skin, a green jacket, a red and white striped shirt and blue trousers. The middle boy wears a black hat, an orange shirt and purple pants. And the little one has three stand of hair, a yellow shorts and blue trousers. They are Ed, Edd and Eddy.

"Eddy, it isn't an idea to scam Mac out of his allowance" Edd told Eddy.

"Ah, chill out sock head!" Eddy laughed "I can't believe Mac fell for it. And we got $75 cent. Let's head to the candy store. Jawbreakers are…"

But before Eddy could finish, his money was stolen. Eddy saw what took it. A flaming hair boy was seen with a blue jacket, a black shirt and blue trousers. His name is Johnny Test. He got super speed from his sister's experiments.

"Hey, Eddy" Johnny said "Don't you know stealing people's money by scams is wrong."

"Hey, Johnny!" Ed called as Eddy gritted in rage "Got some gravy?"

"Sorry Ed. Not today. Give Mac his money back Eddy" Johnny said.

"No! Not without a fight, test boy!" Eddy snarled as he took out his squirt gun. He start firing acid at Johnny but missed every time as Johnny just stood still looking bored.

"If you're done, I still have this move from Johnny X!" Johnny said as he bend down and send his flaming poofs and flames came out of his fart and send Eddy flying. Eddy crashed to the wall and was easily defeated. Ed and Edd ran to help Eddy escape.

A small boy who has long brown hair and wore a red shirt and brown trousers came up. Johnny goes up to him and gave him back his money.

"Here you go, Mac. Eddy won't be scamming again for a while" Johnny said.

"Thanks Johnny" Mac smiled "Ed and Edd are alright but Eddy… Anyway, Johnny. Have you seen Bloo? He was heading towards Dexter's Lab."

"No problem. I'll go find him" Johnny said and then his head ache as his eyes went yellow for the second as he grasped his head.

"Johnny, are you alright?" asked Mac.

"I… I'm alright" Johnny said "just dizzy."

"You have been running around here all the time" Mac groaned "Don't worry about Bloo, I just tell Dexter."

"No. I'm fine, Mac" Johnny said "I just felt strange for the moment. I am on my way to the Dexter's Lab now."

And he runs off leaving Mac. Mac turned to Edd who just returned.

"What is the matter with Johnny?" asked Edd.

"I don't know" Mac said.

In Dexter's Lab, Bloo watches as explosions were heard. Apparently, Dexter was trying to stop Dee-Dee from destroying his work.

"Dexter sure have his hands for" said Bloo. "And even he can't be everywhere at once." He held up a gold coin as she gazed at him "He won't know won't hurt him."

"No" Bloo jumped up in shock as seeing Johnny sitting on another roof looking at her "but ending up hurting you in the long run." He saw the coin in her hand "Hand it over, Bloo."

"Sorry, Test" Bloo said as he leaps off the roof "No can do. I am protecting it."

But as he leapt down to the lower building, Johnny took a shortcut and end up behind her.

"I can never figure you out" Johnny said "One minute, you're a hero, and the next, you're a bad guy. Mac can't understand you."

"I'm a complicated Imaginary Friend" said Bloo.

"You know, I don't feel like chasing you anymore."

"And I don't feel like explaining myself".

Johnny knew this was coming to a fight "But we don't have to fight."

"Oh but I want to" Bloo said as he charged to attack but Johnny dodged his punch and then threw him to a lower level. Bloo crashed to the ground and Johnny stepped on him. Johnny used his Hurricane Hands and send Bloo flying and crashed to a wall. Bloo felt the pain after that. He looked as Johnny advances to him.

"This is why I don't play with hero types" Bloo snarled.

Suddenly, a strange teacher in a huge yellow fighting mech with thick glasses appeared and picked up the coin.

"This is the Fairy Coin" the man said "where you get it?"

"Who are you?" asked Bloo.

"I am Cronker. I had no idea how I got here but this belongs to me now. With this, I can get to and control Fairy Land!"

"All right. What's your deal?" Johnny asked before his head hurts again as his eyes glowed yellow and he fell to one knee.

Cronker chuckled at him as Bloo approached him from behind "You don't look so good, Kid."

"I'll take that!" Bloo took the Fairy Coin from Cronker and tries to run away but an blue portal appeared and he fell in "What the…?" and he disappeared.

Johnny, eyes still burn yellow, looked towards Cronker. "Hand over the coin."

"Back off, kid. That blue creature took it" Cronker addressed Bloo.

"So you helped him escape" said Johnny.

"I don't like your attitude" Cronker said as he held his claw ready to attack "You need to be taught some manners!" He shot his claw at him but Johnny stepped away. Cronker tried again but it didn't work.

"You could give Timmy a run for his money" Cronker said.

"My turn!" Johnny snarled. He then punched Cronker several times before kicking him to a building. Cronker could not withstand his attacks as he was caught in Johnny's Hurricane Hands many times. After a few blows, Cronker was struck down. Johnny ripped him out of his mech and held him up to finish him. His eyes still glowed yellow. Just then, a boy with red hair, huge glasses, a white lab coat and purple gloves appeared. His name is Dexter, Boy Genius.

"Johnny, who is this man? And what are you doing in my Labortory?"

"Dexter, this guy tried to kill me. Now I am returning the favor!" Johnny said.

"No you are not!" Dexter said as he stopped him from killing Cronker "There is clearly something wrong with you. The Johnny Test I know will not kill the defeated."

"He does now" Johnny said as he kicked Cronker out of the way and fights Dexter instead. Johnny bent down and used his flaming poof to send Dexter flying! He hit Dexter to the wall and then pushes him through it smashing each wall they pass. Dexter stumbled up and threw his spanner at him. Johnny got hit by it and then uses his Hurricane Hands and send Dexter crashing to the ground.

Dexter slowly tried to get up as Johnny tries to finish him off.

"I thought you were a boy genius!" Johnny said but then someone knocked him out with a handle of the sword from behind him. Behind him was a samurai who has black hair, white tunic and sandals.

"He is" the samurai said.

"Thanks for the help, Samurai Jack" Dexter said as he got up.

"No problem but why did Johnny attack you, Dexter?" Jack asked.

"I don't know but we will find out soon" Dexter said.

To be continued…

Phew, done. Oh yeah, the cast.

Johnny Test is playing the Flash. He get his speed boots from one of the Johnny Test vs Bling Bling Boy episodes.

Ed, Edd n Eddy plays Deathstroke altogether but for the rest of the story, Ed does the fighting

Mac plays Green Arrow but helps Bloo in later stories

Bloo plays catwoman because sometimes he's good, and some times, he's not

Cronker from Fairly God Parents plays Kano

Dexter plays Batman

Samurai Jack plays Robin

Next time, Arnold meets up with one of Aang's friends, and help calm down a member of the Pickles family, and he must fight an enraged Avatar, but also fight a boy with flaming hair and confront Danny's arch nemesis. So see ya soon.


	3. Nickelodeon: Hey Arnold

Sorry about that. Man, I had been delaying from time to time. Anyway, here is the next episode featuring Hey Arnold.

Chapter 3: Hey Arnold:

Meanwhile, in a subs in the Nicktoons universe, a boy who has spiky hair on the each end of his forehead and wears a small blue cap. He wore a green vest and white shirt. He wore a kilt and he sat down with his legs crossed. He then sensed someone approaching behind her. A girl wearing a blue coat and has brown skin and dark brown hair approaches behind him. She ran up to attack the boy but he grabbed her leg and threw her over his shoulder as she collapsed in front of him. The girl sat up as the boy rose to his feet, both smiling.

"Nice move there, Arnold. You improved after your training with Spongebob" the girl said.

"It was really your move, Katara" Arnold said as she helped him up. "I nearly redirected your own attack against you. And I can hear your footsteps. I know you were there."

"Heh. I shouldn't have not underestimated you again" said Katara.

"You know, I surprised to see you soon after Nitro's defeat" Arnold said.

"When we returned to the land of the ice, many of my people and my friends disappeared, vanished without a trace" Katara said worriedly. "We were wondering what would happen to them."

Arnold turned around and looks at the sky. "Many of our comrades have also disappeared."

"What?"

"Who do you think is responsible?" Arnold thought.

"Nitro is defeated" Katara said "Zim is imprisoned in the Ghost Zone. Only two people remained to fight to settle their conflict once and for all."

"The Avatars and the humans" Arnold said.

"Precisely" said Katara "we need to know if they are responsible for all of this. I know Aang wouldn't do this. They are from this world which is why I need your help."

"You need more than my help" Arnold said turning to her "Contact Jimmy Neutron. He has a better understanding about the Avatars than I do. I will go and find Tommy Pickles."

As Arnold left Katara as he search Tommy's hometown. He saw it was all a mess.

"What happened here?" Arnold said "it's like it all collapsed. If my hunch is correct…" He picked up his mobile phone and called Katara. "Katara, have you contacted Jimmy?"

"Yes. It seem that he is researching for Timmy to find out where Conker is" Katara said.

"I'm not surprised" Arnold said. Timmy was always the one stopping Conker from controlling the fairies.

"He will contact with you later, Arnold" Katara said "I'll go and search Nitro's throne room. How your search for Tommy?"

"Not yet, but I feel like I am… close." Arnold turned around in time to see Tommy charging at him with a huge stick. Arnold dodged the stick and got into his fighting pose. Tommy dropped away his stick.

"Closer than you think!" Tommy said. Tommy and Arnold then begun their fight as Arnold block most of Tommy's punches and kicks. After a few blows, Arnold punched Tommy in the stomach and then kicked him to the ground.

Tommy looked up at Arnold and snarled. "Is this what the heroes of this world do? Kill your enemies?"

"It was you who attacked me, Pickles!"

"Many of my friends had disappeared" Tommy said "And now I had found their kidnapper."

"I didn't kidnap any of your friends" Arnold said.

"I had heard your communication. You and your friends were…"

"Investigating the disappearance of our comrades as well" Arnold said making Tommy looked shocked "It seemed we have a common enemy, Tommy. The question is, are you willing to work together to uncover the truth."

"How do I know I can trust you, Arnold" Tommy said.

"Because I am about to save your life" Arnold said as he pushed Tommy out of the way as a rock shard had flown past him.

Both Arnold and Tommy stood up to see the avatar Aang there.

"Aang. What are you're doing?!" Tommy asked but Aang did not reply.

"Go now. We shall meet up later" Arnold told him. Tommy nodded and ran out.

Aang was angry with Arnold. "You allowed Tommy Pickles to escape! Now you shall suffer my wrath!"

Aang then waved his hands and a huge wave of water circles around him and then he fired it at Arnold. Arnold dodges it and saw some gadgets he used in his own movie. He picked them up and used his laser gun to fire. Aang dodges them and used his fire power but Arnold dodged and used his teaser and shocked Aang making his body numb.

As Arnold approached him to check if Aang is OK, until he saw something very strange. Aang's eyes glowed yellow and he yelled in rage. He charged at Arnold. Arnold leapt forward to kick him and a flash came.

Arnold landed on his feet and looked around amazed. He turned and sees a flaming hair boy wearing a blue jacket, a black shirt and blue trousers behind him. It was Johnny Test.

"What happened? Where am I? I felt so strange" Johnny said as he looked around and then turned to Arnold.

"I had seen this trick before" Arnold said as he gets ready to fight again "Your illusions do not fool me, Vlad Plasmius."

Johnny looked very confused but Arnold attacks him without hesitation. After a long fight, Arnold knocked Johnny unconscious as he used his stun gun. Johnny lay on the ground motionless as Arnold look at him. Arnold look at him in surprise.

"That's odd. If that was Vlad Plasmius, he would have reverted back to his normal self" Arnold said. He used his scanner and find that the readings were impossible to read. "His wave patterns are strange. I must take him to my grandpa. He can find out where he come from."

He carefully picked up Johnny and walks away.

As he returned to his own homeland, he placed Johnny on a bench and walked to his door and knocked. No one answered.

"Grandpa! Anyone?!" Arnold called but no reply. He walked away from his house looking worried. "Where are they? Why won't they answer?"

"Because they no longer draw breath" said an evil voice causing Arnold to turn around. He saw Danny's arch nemesis standing behind him.

"Vlad Plasmius!"

"And soon, neither will you. I'll kill you first and then show your dead body to Danny!" Vlad said.

Vlad used Ghost Ray and fired them at Arnold but Arnold dodged out of the way. He charged at Vlad and used his weapons to attack Vlad. Vlad teleported away from it and used Ghost Stinger and fired at him but Arnold used a mirror to deflect it back and Vlad was hit. After a few blows and attacks later, Arnold defeats Vlad.

Vlad laid on the ground motionless as Arnold walked up to him. He can't believe he defeated someone more stronger than him. He was lucky, this time. But he frown at the ghost.

"May the Nicktoon Gods bind you in the Ghost Zone for your treachery, Plasmius." He said. He then picked up his communicator when it called on him. "Arnold here."

"This is Jimmy Neutron speaking."

"Jimmy? Did you find Crocker?"

"Not yet. We almost caught up with him but he disappeared" Jimmy said "Both Timmy and Spongebob both tag him. I was trying to find out where he is but I have no luck I afraid. Timmy and Spongebob are off to find more information. Did you find Tommy yet?"

"Both the Pickles and the Avatars are not behind this" Arnold said "There offspring were lost as well. I think there's a new threat. I fought a boy, someone who hair resembling fire" He looked at an unconscious Johnny "At first I thought it was Vlad Plasmius transforming his appearance." He looked back at the defeated Plasmius "I looked pass from that possibility. This is a different person altogether. I will check his heartbeat."

"Yes, his heartbeat. You have to make sure he is still alive so I can experiment on him."

"OK, but his heartbeat and his chi is not like anything I seen before." Arnold said "I try to attend it." He held Johnny's wrist.

"Don't do anything crazy now, OK, Arnold?"

"I'll be fine" Arnold said.

"Remember you are not invincible." Jimmy reminded him.

Before Arnold can do anything, the yellow aura surrounds Johnny surrounds himself and Arnold. Arnold screamed in pain as his eyes glowed yellow. And then he disappeared.

His radio was left behind. "Arnold? ARNOLD?" Jimmy's voice ran out.

To be continued…

So now...

Arnold is playing Liu Kang

Katara is playing Kitana

Tommy Pickles from All Grown Up is playing Sub Zero

Aang plays Scorpion (don't ask why cause I am trying out different roles here for each character)

Vlad Plasimus plays Shang Tsung

Jimmy Neutron plays Soyna

Next time, Dexter takes on Aang, his rival Mandark, Arnold and even Danny Phantom with a little help from Samurai Jack. So stayed tuned.


End file.
